


Some People Care Too Much (I Think It's Called Love)

by yeowoonuna



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Double B, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeowoonuna/pseuds/yeowoonuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin knows they are too young to know about love. But he believes that what he has with Jiwon must be pretty damn close.</p><p>(Or that time where Jiwon went to pick Hanbin up from the studio and set the younger on a sappy train of thoughts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Care Too Much (I Think It's Called Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second iKON fic and my first Double B fic. I was in the mood for fluff, but it did not turn out quite as fluffy as I expected. I hope I did the couple justice. Enjoy~ 
> 
> (Also, I really suck at summaries ;;)

The clock at the lower right corner of the screen read 4:19am.

Hanbin squeezed his eyes shut before opening them quickly. He wanted to finish this track before leaving the studio, and he was sure he was almost done (Or so he'd been telling himself for the last three and a half hours).

As he replayed the track for the nth time that night while trying to figure if he should change the beat or keep it that way and fix the bridge, his mind became too immersed into the music again to notice the sound of a door opening and closing softly behind him.

"Yah, Hanbin-ah"

A rough voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned around in time to see bobby approach him and lay a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a full blown grin.

"You surprised me, you jackass" Hanbin answered the newcomer with fake annoyance. It was hard to be mad at bobby for long, especially when he looked so happy (as if scaring Hanbin was some sort of accomplishment).

"I totally scared you" Jiwon muttered happily to himself. "But, anyways, It's almost five in the morning, let's go home already" He announced firmly, as he started pulling on the younger's arm.

"Yeah, I know- just a second, ok? I'm really close to finishing this" Hanbin argued as he turned back to the computer.

"Nu-uh, no way. I know that means you'll stay here at least 'till seven am. What's up with all of you?? I'm your hyung you know? You lot should start listening to me more, damn it!" Jiwon complained.

"Whaddaya mean?" Hanbin asked without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Jiwon then proceeded to sit on the chair next to Hanbin and retell the misadventures he went through when he realised that not only Hanbin was missing at the dorm, but also the two youngest. As he had predicted he had found them practicing in one of the rooms on the second floor, sweating buckets, as Donghyuk showed Chanwoo step by step the part of the choreography that the maknae had been having trouble with. What he had not predicted, was for it to have taken almost half an hour to kick those brats out of the practice room and into the elevator to start heading home. The little devils even had the gaunt to laugh at him while he pushed them into the lift (though Chanwoo had been kind enough not to fight back much, as they both had suspected that Jiwon would have pulled a muscle before moving their tiny giant an inch).

"Aish, it should be illegal to grow so much more than your hyungs, honestly…" Jiwon finished tiredly.

"Hyung? What hyung? I don't think anyone at the dorm really considers you a "hyung". You're too carefree and friendly for them to fear you. Or respect you" Hanbin said without taking his eyes off the screen, but a humoured smile on his face revealed that he had been listening to what the older had told him.

"Wah, really… I guess I should start setting up some rules for the naughty dongseangs then, shouldn't I?" Jiwon replied with fake annoyance.

Though his eyes were still glued to the screen something on the other's tone put Hanbin on alert and his soft smile turned slowly to a curious frown. However, before he had the chance to turn around and ask the older what he had meant, his eyes had been blocked by a calloused hand and he could feel his chair being manoeuvred so it's back laid against the wall. As he opened his mouth to, most probably, curse at Jiwon, he felt a pair of lips crash against his mouth roughly.

Hanbin quickly moved his hands from the chair to Jinwon's shoulders clumsily and, as he squeezed on the flesh there, he recovered enough to start kissing back. The elder’s lips pulled softly upwards as he giggled without breaking the kiss. The hand that had covered Hanbin's eyes slowly, caressing the skin underneath it in its way, moved to find a more comfortable spot cupping the younger's cheek. After a while (could have been seconds or could have been hours, they really lost track of time in these situations) Jiwon slowly started to pull away, leaving soft pecks over the other's cheeks, nose and lips. Hanbin slowly reopened his eyes to see the elder’s swollen lips, reddish complexion and blown pupils, all focused on him (his guess was that he probably didn't look much better than that himself) made a mix of self-consciousness and heat pool inside him uncomfortably. As they tried to catch their breath the older one let out a breathy chuckle with his characteristic toothy grin in plain sight. That seemed to do the trick.

"What the hell? You can't pull shit like that here, are you insane?" Hanbin finally snapped out of his daze enough to realise what they were doing and where and smack Jiwon over the head.

"Relax, no one's left here except for us" Jiwon said rubbing the sore spot. "Besides I told you I'd set new rules for the disobedient dongseangs, and as my boyfriend, you will be the first one subjected to them" the older finished with a happy grin.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hanbin usually didn't stutter but the current situation mixed with the drowsiness left after long hours of working at the computer, left him not quite in control of himself anymore.

"It means that it's way too late, so we're going home to sleep now. And you're not allowed to come back here until after noon" Jiwon finished with a grin.

That brought Hanbin back to his senses.

"What the hell?" He snapped as he pushed the older away by the face. "Who died and made you king? You ass" Jiwon was spluttering under his breath while Hanbin moved the chair back to the computer.

"YAH, I'm serious! It's way too late and you barely slept a wink last night either! We're going home now!" The older spat a bit angry now at the younger blunt disregard of his words.

"I GOT IT! IGOT IT!" Yelled Hanbin as he fought against the other, who relented a bit from trying to pull him away from the computer. "Let me just save my work and turn it off. If anything happens to it I'll cut you balls off I swear" the younger mumbled by the end of the sentenced, his mind too occupied on saving his work correctly that he barely felt the elder punch his shoulder or heard the soft mumbles of ‘you care about your work more than me?’.

Once he finished, and the computer let out a familiar final melody, Hanbin turned around to find a familiar face way too close for comfort. Before he could back away, Jiwon pressed a soft peck on his lips and with a joyful smile, proceeded to grab the younger's hand, intertwine their fingers and pull him up from the chair, out of the studio and towards the elevator. Hanbin followed quietly as in a trance (maybe it was the sleepiness catching up) but he didn't feel uncomfortable with the silence. And Jiwon, contrary to his loud and outgoing personality, also seemed to enjoy the peaceful ambiance they were sharing. They walked home slowly -there was really no rush- as Jiwon softly caressed the back of Hanbin's hand with his thumb.

 _Is it a message, perhaps?_ Hanbin thought.

_I'm here_

_Trust me_

_Lean on me a bit_

_I care about you_

_I treasure you_

_I love you_

Hanbin squeezed the elder’s hand.

_Thank you_

_I need you_

_I appreciate you_

_I love you too_

(When he felt Jiwon squeeze back before resuming his previous caressing he concluded that his message had been conveyed correctly and proceeded to look down hoping the blush across his cheeks wasn’t too obvious)

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

When they reached home, Jiwon pushed him softly to shower first. It gave the younger some time to think. Or rather than thinking, controlling the overwhelming feelings bubbling in his chest. He lifted his hand unconsciously to his chest and felt the rapid pace of his heart. It still felt unreal, that a single person, his best friend, made him so giddy and anxious at the same time. That just by being asked to be his boyfriend, had made Hanbin feel relief, nervousness, embarrassment, and sheer joy all at once.

He brought his hands to his face to cover the blush growing across his cheeks. Being left to his own thoughts had turned out to not be a great idea.

After a quick rinse, he turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. As he dried himself, he caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. It was still reddish wether from the shower or his train of thoughts he could not guess.

(Actually he knew, but he'd very much rather ignore the lack of steam clouding the mirror than face the truth)

As he stepped out of the bathroom in his worn out grey sweats and white t-shirt, still rubbing his wet hair with a small towel, he walked up to the bed where Jiwon laid face down.

"Yah" Hanbin started as he lowered the towel to his shoulders "I'm done. Go shower or you'll sleep in the living room, I swear. I don't want to sleep near you when you smell like sh-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Jiwon turned around quickly and dragged him to the bed by the arm, automatically burrowing his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

"No, hey- wait- go shower, you smell like shit Jiwon" Hanbin spluttered with weak attempts at pushing the older away. He could feel the others' quick exhales on his neck signalling that he was laughing.

"Yah, I'm serious" he whined, hitting the older on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay" replied the older as he shifted away.

(Hanbin shivered as Jiwon moved to grab his toiletries, already longing for his warmth. He shook his head at the thought; was he going crazy?)

"However!" Said a grinning Jiwon, turning around to face the younger "you are not allowed to move from that bed"

At Hanbin's confused face, he stepped quickly to his bed and back next to the younger's pushing something rough but plush into his hands, a shy smile on his face.

"He's keeping you company until I come back, okay?" He said quickly before rushing to the bathroom, cackling all the way.

Hanbin watched until the bathroom door clicked shut before slowly looking at the "company" that the elder had left him.

The black glinting eyes of the worn out pooh doll stared back at his own black tearing eyes. He felt his breath catch as he fell back on the bed, clutching the doll to his chest; millions of different reasons why Jiwon would give his most precious treasure (although temporarily) to him rushing through his mind.

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Jiwon was sure he hadn't taken a long enough shower to come out to the bathroom to find Hanbin fast asleep in foetal position while softly holding the pooh doll in both hands close to his chest, as he did.

(After almost dying from how cute the scene was he recovered enough to take at least one photo for his personal collection, and wonder sadly just how tired the kid had been)

But, however cute the scene had been, Jiwon decided he needed sleep and he wasn't willing to share his cuddle partner tonight. Therefore, he slowly plucked the doll from the younger's hands and moved to his own bed, were he proceeded to put the doll to bed, before returning to Hanbin's and embracing the younger for a most comfortable sleep.


End file.
